


Everything Will Be Alright

by BreesWishingWell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Alice is a cutie, Alice is their child, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Family, Luther is a good dad, Post-Revolution, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hold on just a little while longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Luther sings his girls a lullaby-=-So was anyone gonna tell me Luther sung a version of Hold On or was i suposed to find that out while trying to quench my thirst for cute guys myself?or, in the words of a good friend of mine: i got in horny and i came out crying
Relationships: Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> ayo luther???? what a fucking legend.
> 
> heres some domestic fluff where he sings to his girls <3
> 
> Link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySPJ5pBtjw4
> 
> Words: like,,, 700 this isnt very long

Calm. Everything was calm.

Well, apart from the incredibly high pitched children's show Alice was watching, who just happened to play its ending credits. And she knew what that meant.

As quietly and still as she could manage, she turned her head around to look at Luther. He was sitting at the dining table, reading a book with a hot cup of tea. A big smile spread on the child’s face as she silently grabbed the remote and clicked on another episode.

The intro started to play. But suddenly, she felt uneasy. She looked up, and was met with the look of her father- figure.

She squealed, and ducked on the couch, almost falling off. The man let out a chuckle and looked at her with amused eyes. “Trying to escape bedtime are we?”

She straightened herself up and sat cross legged on the couch. “Just one more episode! Please?” She pleaded with him.

He shook his head. “It's already 8:30. I already said you could stay up late because Kara was working night shift, but she’ll be home soon.”

“No! Don't tell her i stayed up! She’ll make me do all the dishes again for so long!”

Luther chuckled again, raising her hand to ruffle her hair. “I won’t. But you better head to bed then.”

The little girl practically jumped off the sofa and rushed up the stairs, into her bedroom. Picking up his now empty cup of tea he placed it in the sink, before following her upstairs.

He entered her bedroom, to find Alice already in pajamas and climbing into bed. Luther grabbed the covers and tucked her in comfortably, just as he’d seen Kara do so many times.

“Goodnight, Alice.” He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. She looked at him, staring up with big eyes.

“Can you tell me a story, Luther?”

Shaking his head, he breathed a laugh. He knew Kara always gave her a bedtime story, and he himself read her many books. But she’d never asked him to make one up, her mother was better at that.

“Maybe we should leave the bedtime stories to Kara...”

Her face fell a little and she looked aside. Seeing her disappointed pained his heart. He hesitated a little, but spoke up again. 

“Would you like to hear a song?”

That got the little girl’s interest, as she peeked out from her cover, that she’d pulled up to her face. She looked at him expectedly, as he closed his eyes.

_ “...Hold on, just a little while longer.” _

Alice’s eyes pierced into him, listening attentively.

_ “Hold on, just a little while longer.” _

Her breathing deepend and slowed.

_ “Hold on, just a little while longer, _

_ Everything will be alright.” _

Her eyes felt heavy, and she closed them as her muscles relaxed.

_ “Everything will be alright...” _

Slowly, Luther opened his eyes and looked at the girl. She was lulling off to sleep, as he kept singing the rest of the song while tracing his fingers through her brown hair. 

When she finally fell into slumber and he stopped singing, a small applaud could be heard from the doorframe. He turned around to look at Kara, who was standing there in her work uniform and a fond smile on her face.

“Kara,” He stated, and got up from his place at the bed. He walked over to him and she stepped out of the way, letting him close the door so Alice could sleep peacefully. She smiled as she looked up to him. “I didn't know you could sing.”

He lowered his head, almost in embarrassment. He silently dismissed their conversation by asking her about work, as they headed downstairs. It flowed naturally after that.

-=-

Kara was resting uneasy.

It wasn't rare, especially after what she’s been through. Nightmares were to be expected.

Luther was still somewhat awake, only vaguely aware of what was going on but not being able to sleep due to the constand activity going on next to him.

As Kara turned for what seemed like the thousand time that evening, Luther gently grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, holding her in place and resting his chin on top of her head.

He softly started to hum the exact same tune he had to their child, as he brushed his hand through her soft, dark blonde hair. Her breathing became more steady, as her body calmed in his arms. He smiled, feeling himself drift off too.

_ “Everything will be alright.” _


End file.
